Not One Glance
by zhaohuanshi
Summary: A story of Vegeta's from his time in Freiza's empire, pre-dating his journey to Earth. Rated M for violence, some sexuality both het and yaoi , and language.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Yes, another one of my stories dedicated to someone else. There's two original characters, but no, it's probably not going to end how you think it's going to. I wrote and finished this story at the end of 2006, so it's definitely completed and I'll be uploading it over a few days.

Sadly, the person I dedicated it to I have lost contact with due to severe long distances, but she enjoyed it and I hope you all will too.

**Prologue **

It was almost overwhelming. Truly, it was. This planet had been one of the most occupied planets out within a four galaxy radius, and being here was much different than just reading about it on a large screen. The sheer amount of life was almost ridiculous, yet comforting in a way. Barren planets were exhausting after a while.

But she wasn't here to appreciate the planet.

She was here for revenge.

The time of mourning had passed. And she was here to make sure he understood the pain he'd caused her. The pain he'd caused so many. There had been no other feeling that could possibly explain the feelings she'd felt that day. There were no words to describe it. Grief? Anguish? Anger? No. None of these were adequate. Not even hate.

She'd tried to understand. Tried and tried but there was no way. Not this time.

There were some things that even she couldn't forgive.

Her scouter blinked. Picking up on his particular wave-length would prove difficult. He'd grown and changed since she last saw him. A part of her was almost curious. What was he like now? More ruthless? Lying in wait before he took his next victims? Or maybe he'd gotten wrapped up in something, which was why the conquering of this planet hadn't been completed yet.

There was only one way to find out.

After a few minutes the scouter pin-pointed his position. A tearful smile, a chuckle of disbelief, and she was in the air, headed in his direction.

She'd probably die trying to kill him. But she'd prepared herself for this.

There was no way she'd let him out alive.

As she flew, she began to remember what had happened. The life they had lived. The servitude. The destruction. Their hopes. Their dreams.

And now, everything was coming to an end.

Even her love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_:five years previously:_

Smoke filled the sky, filling the atmosphere with the stench of destruction. Screams accompanied it, making the twin suns even harder to find in the bright noon sky. People were running as fast as they could, trying to flee or hide in the crumbling buildings that once stood high, marking a once-flourishing civilization. Some even tried to fight. But they were no match for the three Saiya-jin warriors who were about to finish destroying the planet.

To Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jin race, it was all the same. Still, even though it was repetitive, he thrived off of it. There was nothing like it. Everything was boring in comparison to this. This, the rush of adrenaline in what he did, it gave him that outlet he needed so desperately as the days tickled past.

A man clutching a bag ran past, howling in fear.

Smirking, the warrior raised one finger and aimed lazily. A single ray connected his finger to the man's knee and blood flew while the bone shattered. He fell, screaming as his bag flew out of his arms and far out of reach.

His cries only fueled him.

Laughter was practically leaking out of his bared smile. It seemed to echo the beating of his own heart. It was faster, colder, and crueler than the battles previously. That seemed to be the only change. From battle to battle, it always increased. His humanity decreased. His bloodlust increased. And the laughter echoed, pulsating the air, stinging it crisply.

The man kept crying out as Vegeta approached. Vegeta lifted one foot in the air, just above the man's ankles.

The only thing as loud as Vegeta's laughter and the man's screams were the sound of breaking bones.

* * *

The scouters finally stopped beeping. Life-signs were negative outside of the animals that were scampering around in a panic. Both the supreme race and its subordinates were sufficiently destroyed. Depending on the mission they were sent on, they either had to conquer and leave a few idiots alive to sign the treaty marking this planet as belonging to Lord Freeza or they were to destroy each and every inhabitant. It varied and sometimes orders changed halfway through, so the scouters never left their ears. What didn't change, however, at least for Raditz and Nappa, was the talk of hope of reward or recognition.

Each time they were hopeful of reward was another time Vegeta forced himself into silence. Eventually Nappa and Raditz would realize that Freeza had no intentions of rewarding them. Fools. They had barely been rewarded in the past, and the only reason Freeza even offered was to try and keep them from rebelling. Well, Vegeta had no intentions of rebelling. At least, not yet. Not for quite some time.

Since the destruction of his planet the Saiya-jin Prince had spent his time obeying and serving Freeza, knowing fully well that it should be _him_ on that throne instead. It disgusted him to serve such a completely incompetent fool, especially one who was so ridiculously vain. However, Freeza was far too powerful to even question, and it would be futile to even try to resist. Vegeta knew what the bastard was capable of, and there was little he could do about it save bide his time and be patient.

Nappa and Raditz, however, were not patient. They really had no reason to be, and Vegeta couldn't blame them, but it didn't help the fact that it was annoying to go through each time. Slamming his fist on the side of his capsule, Nappa grunted, "We'd _better_ get a reward this time." His pod's door opened slowly, a bit more sluggish than usual. He murmured about getting that checked when they returned to base.

"Don't be stupid," Vegeta spat, annoyed yet aware this was coming. It always did. "Be glad we're alive and allowed leave from that disgusting ship."

"I rather like that ship," Raditz muttered, almost reluctantly.

"That's because you actually _like_ purple, now get in your pod," Vegeta ordered, not in the mood to hear yet _again_ about the kind of reward they should receive. The killing was over, his natural high from the bloodshed was now vanished, and all he wanted to do was just go home, get into the healing pod and check his stats to see how much he'd grown. Conquering planets had grown a bit too simple. The worry that he wasn't improving was becoming more of a reality than a paranoid concept each time he went out.

Raditz snapped back that he didn't like purple as the door to Vegeta's pod shut. Idiot, the Saiya-jin prince couldn't help but think. Maybe if he actually admitted he shared the same favorite colour as Freeza, he could get an extra midnight snack.

With the co-ordinates set, Vegeta laid back and closed his eyes. It would be another four hours before they got home. He might as well spend it out of consciousness. The automated voice recited the usual procedures as his mind began to ease itself into a deeper sleep and by the time the engines roared, he was sufficiently gone and wouldn't have to listen to anything for a little while.

Freeza had a multitude of 'Planet Freezas'. It seemed ridiculous to the Saiya-jin Prince for him to have so many. He understood needing multiple outposts in the galaxy for people to return to, but there were at least forty of them, and that was a bit much. It was getting to the point where no one remembered the original names for the planets, but that probably was the point. Everything belonged to Freeza- or would belong to Freeza- so what did it matter?

Freeza seemed to like to pick and choose between the planets, designating them for various stupid purposes. His newest project was to create a ring of five different planets as a type of amusement park. It was ever so originally titled, "Freeza's Pleasure Grounds" and that name was disturbing enough, but Freeza had it in mind to take these five planets and shape them to whatever he wanted. He would change their entire environments if need be just to suit whatever need he felt should be suited at each planet.

Of course Vegeta thought this was stupid. One planet alone was big enough to cover whatever needs that freak wanted. Knowing the potential ultimate ruler of the galaxy, only whatever he built on that planet would be what was on that planet, and the rest of it would be barren to lie to waste. It was completely stupid, and Vegeta knew there was no need for it.

But what Freeza wanted, Freeza got, stupid or no.

The high-pitched beeping pulling him out of sleep, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open to focus on the planet below. Planet Freeza Number 27, he recognized. Original names for such a so-called bright mind like Freeza's, Vegeta noted as usual, but there was nothing different about this. It would be the usual routine. He'd report to Freeza, the other two would hope for reward and nothing would happen, everyone would bitch, and he'd have a headache.

The only thing he was looking forward to was what happened _after_ the headache, and that was something he generally didn't like to disclose that he enjoyed.

He had his secrets.

It was a softer landing than usual. Probably because this particular planet's gravity wasn't as strong as most of the others they'd occupied. Musing, Vegeta reached to the side for the metal steel toes that would strap to the outside of his boot. They were necessary once in a while to deal with whatever planet they were conquering, as not all of their gravities were ever quite the same. Each of them had their own weight that could actually be programmed depending on that particular planet's gravity, and thankfully the setting for the previous planet was good enough for this one.

There were no steel clasps for the heel. That only slowed a warrior down in the long run. Better to spring and be on the toes literally instead of clanking down on both heel and toe, he thought. There had been a literally sticky situation once where the heels had slowed down running on foot, and flying hadn't been an option due to that planet's atmosphere. Vegeta had chucked the heels and relied on toes only to win that battle. It had actually been close, but better to learn and conquer than to learn after being burnt to death or sinking in their foul mud.

Finally the door to his pod opened and Vegeta stood proudly, barely a scratch on him. There was hardly a need for him to get to a healing capsule this time. Nappa and Raditz were in a bit worse condition than he was, but that was because Nappa had managed to get himself tossed through a couple buildings. Raditz… he wasn't sure what happened there, but considering how much he'd sworn and taken out a good fourth of the capital city in less than a minute, it really didn't matter.

He barely moved when the greeting company arrived. Six lower class "guards" and one complete fool were heading his way. He really hated dealing with Zarbon, who seemed to be one of Freeza's many 'pets', but being that he was rather high in Freeza's favor there was little the Saiya-jin Prince could do except hear whatever shit Zarbon was about to toss his way.

"And whom do I owe this great _honor_," Vegeta sneered, stepping out of his pod and refusing to even make a single gesture to show that Zarbon held any higher status over him. In Freeza's favor the idiot may be, but Vegeta was still the last of his race and the prince at that.

"Cut the crap, Vegeta, and let's get to business," Zarbon snapped, looking angrier than usual. "You're wanted inside. By not only Lord Freeza himself, but your precious fiancée is also making a fuss."

Vegeta grimaced more at the second mention than the first. What in all of the galaxy did Samphire want _now?_ It had better be good! He was pretty sick of her hyper whining, and definitely _not_ in the mood to train her. She was lucky he didn't kill her out of sheer annoyance! Hmph. It didn't matter. Freeza first, his bratty arranged fiancée second.

Mentally ticking over notes in his head and ignoring the loud stretching noises of both Nappa and Raditz, Vegeta followed Zarbon inside, not at all anxious for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Warning for some hints at Freiza's... erm... sexuality. As well as Zarbon's. I've just _always _assumed they were not of the straight variety, especially not Freiza's! Nothing too explicit or too over-bearing, I promise. But there's a reason this story is rated R.

**Chapter 2**

She was where he expected her.

Unfortunately he didn't have time for long. Not at the moment. Each time he returned, he reveled in this. It gave him a bit of odd comfort, knowing that what they were doing was his and her little secret. Samphire didn't know, and Freeza _definitely_ didn't know. Being under Freeza's service, one didn't exactly have much to themselves, so anything, even this – _especially_ this- was to be treasured.

Vegeta stepped halfway in the doorway, turning the moment his foot went down on the ground again. He didn't bother looking at her, he merely crossed his arms and leaned against the frame. "I'm back," he snapped roughly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her rise from the cushions on the ground and bow in the traditional manner of her home planet. He didn't understand why she kept such foolish, long-dead traditions. At least she honored him like the prince he was, he thought to himself with a smug warmth. "Welcome back, Prince Vegeta-sama," she said delicately.

"I have business with Freeza," he announced, turning his head a little more away from her, looking down the hallway to make sure no one was within hearing distance. He'd already muted the scouter attached to his ear so no one would hear the conversation. "Then Samphire claims she needs to talk to me, says Freeza's little lap dog Zarbon."

He wasn't sure if she nodded or bowed her head. "There's some problems," she said simply. They didn't have enough time to talk long. He listened to her movements, heard the shuffle of whatever was on the table. "I have something for you when you get back, Prince. You don't have to hurry, but it'll be here waiting for you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, surprised. Something for him? That was odd. "I'll be back," he said curtly before pushing off the doorway and turning sharply, gliding away from the door.

The door slid shut a few seconds later, followed by the click of a lock.

If Vegeta was lucky, his meeting with Freeza wouldn't last long at all. Usually they didn't. He'd have to re-group with Raditz and Nappa first, naturally, and they would approach "Lord" Freeza once they were all together and give their report.

The walk to where the others were was rather short and thankfully they hadn't decided to check in with any healers yet. Vegeta spotted them in what was considered the equivalent of their sector's locker room and knocked sharply on the open door, instantly aggravated with what he saw before his eyes. "Get with it!" he snapped when he saw them sitting on the benches, fighting over some scrap of meat. "You have plenty of time to visit the serving halls later, now get the hell up and let's go see Freeza."

"What difference does it make if we're not going to get any rewards anyway?" Nappa demanded, slamming down what looked like a drumstick on the bench. Raditz lunged for it, but Nappa's tail was there first, wrapping around the handle of bone and jerking it in the air. "You heard, Vegeta," Nappa taunted at his partner. "Time to go see our precious Lord Freeza!"

"Whatever," Raditz muttered, still eying the meat. "You gonna take that with you or something?"

"Mayyybe," Nappa grinned from ear to ear.

Raditz snarled in anger, lunging once again at the piece of meat. Nappa whipped his tail out of the way, causing Raditz to run head first into a set of lockers. "You bastard!" Raditz shouted.

"You really want to talk to a Saiya-jin elite that way?!" Nappa demanded, getting furious. "By rights I get this meat before you do!"

"And by that standard, Nappa," Vegeta smirked, silencing the two with a deadly calm. "You should be giving that piece of meat to _me._ But we don't have time to waste. Nappa. Raditz. Tear it in half and let's get going! We don't have time for your stupid rivalry over such a rotten piece of meat anyhow."

Rolling his eyes when Raditz accused Nappa of making his half smaller, Vegeta barked at them one more time, threatening to tear off their tails before they finally complied and walked with him, still arguing, down the hallway towards Freeza's chambers.

Generally, Freeza's chambers were always accompanied by six to eight guards. Today, Vegeta was surprised to notice, there were only two. _Strange_, the Saiya-jin Prince thought to himself. When Vegeta's approach drew closer, however, the sounds he heard from coming inside the chamber told him the reason why there were only four. His face wrinkled in disgust.

"Zarbon serving our Lord again?" Vegeta demanded of the guard on the right.

"It would appear so, sir," he replied.

Vegeta snorted. Why the hell would he demand to see him if Zarbon was doing his usual 'private' duties? Especially sending Zarbon ahead of time to tell him? It didn't matter. Vegeta pounded on the door twice. "Lord Freeza! It is I, Vegeta," he called out. "We have returned."

The sounds stopped. Then the door opened.

Freeza's chair was faced towards the space deck. Outside the landscape of the planet could be seen for miles. But that wasn't half as interesting as the knees of Zarbon that were very much so apparent from the doorway, and the fact that one couldn't see Zarbon's face.

So. It looked like Zarbon achieved the status of being Freeza's very favorite after all. No one really knew if that was what exactly Zarbon had in mind when he wanted to become Freeza's favorite, but he'd gotten his wish nonetheless.

"Ah, Vegeta," Freeza mused, still not facing the Saiya-jin warriors. "And Nappa and Raditz too. How quaint." There was a small pause before Freeza said softer yet still sharply, "Zarbon, wipe off your face. We have guests."

Vegeta wasn't sure if he was amused or repulsed as Zarbon sat back on his knees and quickly wiped off his face with the back of his hands. Probably both.

"We have returned from the planet Jiu as you requested," Vegeta announced, sinking to his knees in the usual groveling position. "Everything is as you wanted and the planet is ready for you to clear out."

"Excellent." Freeza's chair turned at an even pace until he was facing them. "How utterly perfect. Three planets down, two more to go. You've done well."

"Master Freeza, sir," Nappa suddenly spoke from behind Vegeta. Vegeta gritted his teeth. That idiot! _Don't ask, you fool,_ the Saiya-jin prince thought to himself sharply. _You know the answer. You damn well know the answer; don't even ask!_

"Yes, yes, you want a reward," Freeza waved his hand dismissively. "You get an extra half hour in the dining halls today and tomorrow. Does that suffice your monkey appetite?"

"W-What?!" Nappa looked like he had been slapped. The anger became apparent on his face in less than a second. "Lord Fre-"

"We are grateful for your generosity," Vegeta quickly said, overriding Nappa's outburst.

"V-Vegeta!" Nappa gasped.

Raditz probably wanted to say something as well. But Raditz knew better, Vegeta almost laughed to himself. Unlike Nappa, Raditz knew when to speak and when to shut the hell up. Now was a good time to keep his mouth shut and Raditz damn well knew it.

"Now, I need to speak to you privately, Vegeta, if you don't mind," Freeza mused. "That means everyone out of this room. Except you, Zarbon; we'll need to pick up from where we left off in a moment."

"Yes, Lord Freeza," Zarbon said softly. Nappa and Raditz grumbled their echoing reply.

Once the room was cleared, Freeza stood from his chair, his arms crossed behind him. "I have a problem with your little _rebellion_, Vegeta," he snapped.

Vegeta tensed. Did Freeza know? About _that?_ He must've overheard! Damn him! A thousand times, damn that hideous bastard!

He was ready to flee when Freeza shouted, "I have told you three times to clear out the planet Hibi. If you do not clear it out on this next mission, I will consider you insufficient for service and I will have no use for you, do you hear me?!" Freeza roared. "I don't know _what_ your little problem is, but you'd better get over it!"

There was a little relief that Freeza didn't know still about Vegeta's _real_ rebellion. However, the fact that Freeza was catching onto his resistance to destroying Hibi was a sure cause for concern. As Freeza had said, there were three planets destroyed, and two more to go. Both a planet called Leung and then Hibi were next on Freeza's list for his pleasure grounds, and Vegeta wasn't sure he could put it off much longer.

"However-"

"I don't give a shit what you have to say, Vegeta!" Freeza roared. "I like that little planet. I don't care if they're pacifists and it bores you; you _will_ clear that planet out for me. I won't have any of their pathetic little 'sages' running around like a mosquito you can't find in the middle of the night buzzing in your ear. That planet is on my _list_. Its tropical climate is perfect. You have twenty days to clear it out or you'd better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't permanently remove your tail… among _other_ things."

Vegeta swallowed hard. "Yes, Lord Freeza."

"You are dismissed," Freeza sat back down in his chair and turned it around. "To where you were, Zarbon, and get on with it!"

By the time Zarbon was back in position, Vegeta was well out of the door and in the hallway. He was glad Freeza had warned him alone; he hadn't told the others he'd actually refused to destroy a planet. They would be shocked and he knew it. But he had his reasons. What these reasons _were_, to be honest he couldn't say. He just… couldn't do it. Could it be because… No. He wasn't _that_ soft. He just owed her!

Before he could try and figure out why he felt like he owed her _anything,_ a loud squeal of, "VEGETA!" was heard behind him. He breathed a very deep sigh. Here it comes, the usual annoyance!

Arms were wrapped around him and squeezing a hug out of him. "Gosh, Vegeta!" Samphire grinned. "You're back! Oh my _god_, this is cool! I'm so grateful; it's getting boring here with Aelia. Okay, okay, it's not _really_ boring with her, but it's so much more fun when you're around!"

Vegeta grumbled under his breath. She had to be the poorest excuse of a Saiya-jin woman that ever existed.

"Hey, you didn't punch me off you this time!" Samphire let go and stepped around to face him, her black bangs in her eyes. Most Saiya-jin had black hair and, naturally, Samphire was no exception. "I'm impressed! So, are you warming up to me finally?"

"Hardly," Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes. "I just don't feel like punching you today, so take that as a really late birthday present, or something equally stupid. Are you done talking to me? Is that all you're making a fuss about? Aelia said you had problems, so spit them out! I don't have all day!"

"Fine," Samphire sighed. "I want to know why you won't marry me."

Vegeta laughed. It was cold and cruel, and he knew it, but he certainly didn't care when she whined, "Oh come on! Don't laugh! Vegeta!"

"Look," he snorted before looking around and snapping in a hushed whisper. "By the laws of our people, I am fully aware that we should certainly have been married by now. But I am not in _any_ position to do anything about it. Our planet is gone and has _been_ gone for quite some time. You're not bound to me, I'm not bound to you. And if we even _got_ married, Freeza would feel threatened. You _know_ the last thing he wants is more Saiya-jin to threaten him!"

"Vegeta," Samphire finally said, looking a bit defeated. "Is it true? Did Freeza really destroy our planet?"

Samphire was not the first to ask this question; it had been Nappa who brought it up a mere few months prior. So, Nappa had been talking to Samphire too. Unfortunately between Nappa and Samphire, the two would blubber it around and if it were true…

"Freeza has granted us a home," he snapped. "It's not much, but appreciate it."

"Vegeta!" Samphire gasped. "You? Saying we should _appreciate_ something of Freeza's?!"

"You want to die?!" he suddenly roared, anger filling him. "He let us serve him. As far as I'm concerned, it gives us a chance in hell! You know perfectly well we don't stand a fucking chance against Freeza, Oozaru forms or no. So just train and don't think about such useless things! Now get the hell out of my way."

Pushing past Samphire, Vegeta felt his head pounding. She didn't understand. Nappa didn't understand. Raditz didn't understand. This was their life. They were stuck with it… until Vegeta was ready. Until he was strong enough. No one knew when that would be.

But right now, he was more concerned about Freeza's threat.

Storming down the hallway, Vegeta approached the door he had been wanting to go to since he arrived on this pathetic excuse for a planet. It was still shut.

"Aelia," he snapped. "It's Vegeta. Let me in."

A single soft click. It was unlocked.

He went in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes were downcast. It always drove him mad. She'd never look at him no matter what the situation was. Not in the eyes, anyway. He wondered sometimes if she even knew what he _looked_ like. She probably knew him by his armor, or his back. Maybe even his neck. But she'd never looked at his face. Ever.

It drove him absolutely crazy.

"The rest of the alphabet, then," Aelia said, firm yet gentle in her voice. "Don't rush this time; you skipped a symbol."

"What's one symbol anyway?" Vegeta snorted, shuffling on the pillow he was sitting on.

"A lot when you're in a hurry to read something," she pointed out logically. "You really want to be in the heat of a battle wondering what something says and then getting hit? You should be at a level where all you have to do is glance at a word and read it. Now come on; I believe in you."

"You and your damned optimism," he grumbled.

Aelia's smile was apparent, even from her slightly bowed head. "Again, Prince."

To keep a level of separation or perhaps even superiority, Freeza's subjects were not allowed to learn how to read or write. The information in the scouters was almost always verbal and the only thing they knew how to read and pronounce was numbers. This was so they could read the power levels of their enemies. The only other information they knew how to read were arrows that would point in the direction of where another being with any power level was coming from so they knew where to turn or look. Outside of that, the information the scouters provided couldn't be read except maybe by Zarbon or Dodoria. The Ginyu Special Force could maybe read a few sentences and perhaps even write their names.

Aelia, however, kept it a secret that she knew how to read and write in the universal language Freeza had established. She had taken it upon herself to teach Vegeta every chance the two had to be alone. She had been able to finish teaching him his own native language, and now Freeza's. He was getting there, but she insisted on reviewing the basics every time.

This was Vegeta's secret. If he could read, he could certainly access the files in Freeza's main computer that even his henchmen couldn't. He wouldn't need the verbal commands like everyone else. This would gain him a very large upper-hand that Freeza most certainly wouldn't know about. If Vegeta was lucky, he could find out even more about whatever race Freeza was, and in turn, find out if Freeza had any weaknesses.

It was good, Vegeta appreciated, to have a scholar for a friend.

Aelia was half Saiya-jin. Only Samphire and Vegeta knew this, but they kept is a secret, as it didn't matter much any considering the fact that Aelia was living her life by the standards of the Hibians; that race was a bit _too_ peaceful for his liking. Specializing in academics and the arts, the planet of Hibi was one of the few that Planet Vegeta willingly did not destroy and opened trade with. They had been unafraid of the Saiya-jin and welcomed them instead of being frightened. Vegeta's father had sent warriors with meat; in exchange their planet received some of Hibi's finest silks and fruits, as well as new ways to cook the meat and fill the Saiya-jin appetite. Truly this was a peace that was worth it! _No one_ in the galaxy cooked a better meal. The spandex layer that went beneath their armor was created by the Hibians for the Saiya-jin, and it was popular and efficient enough that Freeza used it today.

Where the Saiya-jin were rough warriors the Hibians were artists, and the two were exchanging different styles of fighting when Aelia's Saiya-jin father met and eloped with her Hibian mother. Furious, the Saiya-jin side of her family killed her father for having a crossbreed daughter, but her mother begged for Aelia's life and gave her into servitude instead of allowing her to be killed. The deal was set and when she was very young Aelia had been brought to Planet Vegeta to be the life-long attendant of Vegeta's fiancée, Samphire.

Aelia had only been on the planet for a day when he and Samphire left with Freeza, not knowing that the planet would be destroyed the moment their backs were turned.

Despite all this, Samphire and Aelia maintained a close friendship, and she happily taught Vegeta how to read as a wedding gift to her friend. She had taught herself, Vegeta learned, and if she could learn then he certainly could.

Vegeta recited the alphabet again. He did it a bit slower; not slow enough to make her happy, but enough that she couldn't complain. When he finished, Aelia nodded. "Time for a book, I should say. I daresay that I think you're ready for something a bit more advanced."

"About damn time!" he growled. "I was getting sick of those teenage stories. Why don't we read something more useful today, hm? An actual _good_ book, not something so boring I don't hear my own brain snoring inside my head!"

"We could try, 'Of Peace'," she teased gently.

"I could throw up all over your books," he offered back, unable to help the smirk of amusement on his face.

"Hey now, you might even _like_ the book." She shook her head. "Alright, we'll try something different. Something that won't cause you to vomit. Let's see…" Aelia turned on her pillow, digging underneath her bed. "Finding something you might actually _like_ is hard."

"Hurry up," he snapped, tapping his fingers on the table. "You try my patience."

"_Everyone_ tries your patience." Finally finding a book, she took it out. "Here's one you might like. It's about the art of war on Hibi."

Vegeta winced when he heard that name.

Aelia sighed. "Alright, I know you don't like the idea of yielding during battle to overcome an opponent, but it's something at least?"

"That's not what I'm sighing about!"

Concern flashed on her face. "Then what is it?"

"Give me the damn book." Vegeta snapped his hand forward, ripping the book from her hands and slamming it down in front of him. "Alright. I'm skipping the introduction, oh great instructor, because those are pointless. Here. Chapter one."

Aelia nodded, sitting back in her pillow. "Go on."

The minutes passed. To his dismay, memorizing the alphabet like this _was_ helping. Damn. It would only give her incentive to make him keep practicing. They were half way through the chapter (which, Vegeta begrudgingly admitted to himself, was actually interesting – a little) when she interrupted, "Did Samphire talk to you?"

"-an opponent's energy can be used- what?" Vegeta looked up from the book to look at Aelia, confused. She never interrupted him before; she always waited politely for him to finish. It endlessly bothered him. She was ridiculously polite and she never looked at him. Damn her and her distance! But maybe today she'd actually talk about something that was on _her_ mind for a change. She never talked. So damn polite, so damn secretive… drove him nearly mad!

"Did Samphire talk to you?" she asked again. "She seemed a bit upset."

Vegeta snorted, sticking one finger on the page he was on and shutting the book gently. "About marrying me? Yes, the little brat talked to me."

"And your reply?" Aelia looked down even more, almost like she was hiding something. Probably was, damn it all.

"I said no, of course!" Vegeta laughed, leaning back on one hand, discarding the page. He'd find it again anyway. "There is point to doing so. Fiancée or no, there is no more Planet Vegeta, and even if I _did_ allow her to bear any of my children, there would be none of that ridiculous in breeding with our children to try and 'populate' another Saiya-jin race elsewhere. Pity she's the only full-blooded Saiya-jin left, otherwise I might consider it."

Was it his imagination or did she look happy for a split second?

"Still," Aelia said after a moment. "To let it just die like that… tradition, I mean."

"What does it matter to you?" Vegeta demanded after a moment.

"I'm teaching you how to read and write as a gift to her," she reminded him, setting her hands gently on the table. "For her wedding."

"Whatever," Vegeta shook his head, almost laughing to himself. "She doesn't even know we meet like this! She thinks I'm having my way with you since I don't want to run the risk of breeding any more full-blooded Saiya-jin. Freeza's orders and all." It was true. Freeza had deliberately made it known that if Samphire were to ever become pregnant with Vegeta, Nappa, or Raditz's child, Freeza would quickly dispose of Samphire and the unborn child. Her life hung by that very fine thread, and Vegeta wasn't going to risk losing another Saiya-jin to tragedy. Except maybe Raditz. Raditz's power level was barely a thousand anyway.

"So, you won't marry Samphire?" Aelia asked carefully.

"Not a million years," he snorted. "I'll let her have the title of the fiancée to the Prince of all Saiya-jin. If it protects her and keeps her from being eliminated, then fine. We're the last of our kind. I don't give a shit whoever lives or dies anywhere else, but it's bad enough that there are no more Saiya-jin left outside of us."

The silence stretched between them.

Finally rising to her feet and keeping her hands in front of her carefully folded, Aelia walked quietly to her dresser. Vegeta watched her sink to her knees before she pulled out a small piece of paper from an article of clothing. "I was able to get on the main computer the other day," she announced from where she knelt. "Freeza is beginning to… enjoy my company. I think it's because he found out I can dance." She shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "Maybe Samphire mentioned it and her overheard. I don't know."

Vegeta doubted it. The Hibians were well known for their female scholars to be dancers instead of chefs. Despite that Aelia had gone into service when she was very young to Samphire, she was still allowed leave, one month a year, to visit her home planet. Everyone was allowed that if their planets were still in existence as well as under Freeza's empire. Hibi was a member of the empire, as it was conquered the same day Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. That was another reason why Vegeta didn't understand why Hibi's life had to be destroyed. Couldn't Freeza just _ask_ them to leave? There must be something he feared…

"Anyway, I was able to get on his computer when he left with… Zarbon. Something about changing Zarbon's contract of service to be modified." She ignored Vegeta's snort and walked back to the table, sinking to her knees on the pillow before sliding the paper across to him with two fingers. "That's the co-ordinates for a planet called 'Earth'."

"Earth?" Vegeta blinked, surprised. He opened the paper and stared at the numbers jotted down. That was a good year and a half away from here! "Why the hell would I want to go to this planet? It's in the middle of nowhere and not even in Freeza's empire, or on his list of planets to conquer!"

"Because I think there is a Saiya-jin still alive there," Aelia answered, her eyes in her normal downcast position.

Vegeta stared, shocked at what she just said. "You're lying," he said, breathless.

The girl shook her head. "No, Prince. I am not. Apparently Raditz' own brother, Kakarot, was sent there as a child to destroy it. It is still in tact. Perhaps Kakarot is still alive."

"Ridiculous!" Vegeta snapped.

"Then why, Prince, is the planet still there and not overthrown?" Aelia took the book Vegeta had been reading out loud and placed it in its hiding spot. "You'd better go. You've been with me for an hour. People will be looking for you."

Knowing better than to argue, Vegeta pushed himself up and stormed out of her chamber, tucking the small piece of paper in his armor as he briskly walked.

The door shut behind him, clicked.

His mind was racing. The sheer idea of it all! Another Saiya-jin still alive somewhere. Freeza's warning about Hibi. Samphire's insistence that they marry. His plans for eventual open rebellion.

Too many things without concrete solutions. Or even answers.

As he walked down the hallway mulling over all these things a beautiful young healer crossed his path, pushing a cart of supplies and humming to herself. Grabbing her wrist suddenly, Vegeta growled under his breath. "You have an appointment," before dragging her, giggling, to his own quarters, locking the door behind them.

He had to get out his frustration _some_ how. And this one could heal herself if he got, as per usual, too violent.

As he tossed her on the bed, Vegeta caught the soft sound of bells approaching just outside the door. He sucked in his breath. The bells stopped, close.

"C'mon, Prince!" the healer wailed from the bed, already undressed. "What're you waiting for?"

The bells sounded again, fading as they went away. Vegeta exhaled and climbed on the bed, smirking.

The coast was clear.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had to have been the most annoying anthem to a leader he had ever heard, but he had to endure it every single morning before anyone could ever eat breakfast. To his right Nappa was fidgeting, practically dying to just sit at the table and eat. To his left, Raditz was grumbling the words a little bit louder than himself. Aelia and Samphire, however, were nowhere to be seen. This was unusual; if there was food, the two were certainly to be found. Samphire had quite the appetite.

Perhaps it was best they weren't there. He had ten days until Freeza would fulfill his promise and eliminate the planet of Hibi of its superior race. There were no more excuses, only delays. And his warriors were itching to go out and fight again.

"…_give thanks to Lord Freeza, ruler of more suns than anyone else,"_ people sang. "_Give praise to Lord Freeza, for the commands out of his beautiful lips."_

"I think Zarbon would sing 'his beautiful hips'," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Nappa burst out laughing. Raditz too.

A shout rang across the room, silencing everyone.

"What was that?" Zarbon demanded, coming forward from the front of the room, his expression looking grim and serious. His eyes found Vegeta's coldly. "I believe the monkey king had something to say to all of us concerning Lord Freeza's anthem, wouldn't you all agree? Please, do share."

"Why, how kind of you to notice! I'm sure you'd be quite content to hear what I'd have to say about _you_, Zarbon," Vegeta smirked, completely unafraid of that idiot and his pampered looks. "I hear Freeza's got a new place for your pretty face at night. Careful; he might mess up your hair and if left in all night, it might stain."

The room was filled with laughter. Zarbon grimaced, snapping his hand in the air to silence the laughing soldiers. "Laugh all you want, Vegeta, but at least I have a position guaranteed in Freeza's empire," he pointed out coldly.

Vegeta let out a laugh as he crossed his arms, completely amused. "What, bent over?"

Zarbon's face grew ugly as he took a few steps forward while everyone around them laughed. "Why you pathetic little-"

"Careful! If you get into a fight and I punch your jaw you might not be able to perform your special duties," Vegeta sneered, easing his body into a fighting stance.

Before Zarbon could say anything else, Freeza's voice rang out over a loudspeaker. *I don't hear any _SINGING!* _it boomed, shaking the tables.

Casting looks at everyone else, the men resumed their anthem. Vegeta held a look of triumph as Zarbon muttered wordless threats and returned to his position at the front of the room, conducting them through the last few verses.

A pity that a couple of laughs didn't make the problems go away.

* * *

Elsewhere tucked in her own quarters, Samphire was looking a little guilty as the brush ran through her hair, guided by gentle hands. The thought pulled, tugged at her, and finally she came out with it. "I feel so stupid," the Saiya-jin sighed.

"Do not, you meant no harm and I'm sure the Prince has forgotten all about it," her attendant assured her. "Besides, there are more important things to worry about now."

"I haven't considered anyone but myself recently," Samphire admitted over her shoulder as Aelia rose to return the brush to its place. "Well, and my goals, of course."

"You're looking out for the last of your race in whatever way you can," Aelia pointed out as she returned with a small instrument and sat on the other side of the bed. "You've been betrothed to Prince Vegeta ever since you can remember, you know? Maybe even before you were born. Aren't you a couple years younger than him?"

"Three," Samphire mused. "And… Vegeta was pronounced engaged at what age? I wanna say maybe two years old."

"See?" Attaching small picks to her fingers, Aelia plucked a few strings, listening intently. She wrinkled her nose before moving her other hand up to adjust their sound, tightening the strings. "It was set up before either of you knew each other."

"Yeah, true," Samphire hugged her knees, sighing again. "It's just… I don't know. I really believe the rumors, y'know? I really, _really_ believe that Freeza destroyed our planet. So I don't know why we're just sitting here not doing anything about it or getting revenge. Vegeta's mentioned in passing that he's probably afraid of us. But if he's so goddamn strong, why be afraid of us?"

"Because your kind is talented," Aelia responded, testing a few more strings before smiling, satisfied. "You can fight and fight and even be defeated and once you rise you're even stronger. You really think that Freeza is like that? Even if he was, there's no one strong enough to challenge him. If they do and they defeat him, his power level probably won't just rise depending on his defeat. That's a unique thing only to your race! So, if a _Saiya-jin_ defeats him…"

"That's really true," Samphire nodded, resting her head on her knees and rocking a little. "So, why stay here then?"

"Well, I'm sure the Prince is thinking of some kind of way for you all to survive. He may not exactly care about anyone but himself really, but he does care about you all in his own way. You're all he has left of what would've been _his_ subjects. _His_ people."

"You sound like he wouldn't save you too," Samphire pointed out. "You _are_ half-blooded. I'm sure he'd take you with us. Besides, he owes you."

"How so?" Aelia blinked.

"You keep _me_ from bugging the shit out of him!"

The girls both laughed. Samphire couldn't help but smile when they were finished. They didn't have happy or peaceful moments often. Not with Freeza ruling anyway. This was why she cherished Aelia so much. She could've stopped serving her the moment the Saiya-jin throne had been technically destroyed, but Aelia didn't. She stayed with her and Vegeta with the rest of the Saiya-jin. She helped them. Was it because she was half? Maybe, maybe not. It was a question Aelia had never really given anyone an answer to.

Aelia was lucky, Samphire found herself thinking suddenly. She was only half-Saiya-jin, so she wasn't stuck with black hair and dark eyes. Instead she had a mid-dark brown hair that just brushed her shoulders and bright green eyes. A person could never tell she was half of their kind; did she ever have a tail? Maybe it was removed? Or maybe half-Saiya-jin weren't born with tails? That would be terrible…

"Why don't the Saiya-jin ever marry for love?" Aelia suddenly asked, setting her instrument aside and taking the picks off her fingers.

"Oh!" Samphire snapped out of her thoughts. "Well, we're too busy fighting and don't exactly really care about that sort of thing. I guess we naturally choose mates that work with our power levels or can provide a decent home. It's common for a Saiya-jin to choose a mate outside of match-making even if they're a noble just because they think the family they can raise will be good, strong, or even rich. Kinda selfish, huh? But it's the way we work!"

"Does anyone ever marry for love ever?" Aelia inquired, seeming shocked at this.

Samphire looked apologetic. "Your father tried."

* * *

"You're kidding," Raditz looked incredulous. He leaned against his doorway, shocked.

"Nope," Samphire shook her head. "Aelia gave Vegeta the co-ordinates. Dunno why he didn't tell you."

"There's been something funny about Vegeta lately anyway," Raditz shrugged, looking annoyed. "Shouldn't we have been out destroying the other two planets by now? Nappa and I are _dying_ to get out and just kill something. I hate being holed up in here! And besides, our extra hour in the meal halls is far past used up, so what's the point?"

"More training?" Samphire offered. "Maybe these next two planets are really tough. I wish I could come with you, but I think I'm getting deployed some place else."

"You and Aelia taking off?" Raditz asked.

"I think so, but Aelia is going to try and request she get her month vacation on Hibi later this week before we take off. Freeza hasn't decided yet where he wants to send our squadron."

"We're running out of planets in this solar system," Raditz kicked the wall with the back of his heel, snorting. "Soon we'll have to move. And then it'll be Planet Freeza number… whatever the next one is."

"I think maybe you should go to this 'Earth' once you're done with the fifth planet," Samphire said with a nod, leaning against the corner of the doorway opposite to him. "Try and see if Kakarot is there or not and see why Earth's not for sale yet."

Raditz pondered this for a minute. Finally, he nodded. "Good idea."

"You know, I'll bet he's handsome if he's still alive," Samphire giggled.

"What the hell-"

"Hey, Raditz!" Nappa called out from down the hallway, waving frantically. "Vegeta says he needs to talk to us right away!"

Raditz pushed off the wall, looking excited. "We _better_ be leaving soon!" he called out.

"Oooh, good luck!" Samphire grinned, clapping her hands excitedly. "I'll totally cheer for you guys!"

"See ya later," Raditz winked before running down the hallway to join Nappa.

"Bye, you guys!" Samphire waved as the other two Saiya-jin disappeared down the corridor. As she lowered her hand, she couldn't help but wonder about this missing Kakarot. She didn't think he was dead either. He probably _was_ handsome; she'd seen a picture once of their long dead father, Bardock, and he was pretty handsome. Raditz must look like their mother, she thought.

Where _was_ Kakarot? And what was this Earth like if for some reason he hadn't been able to overthrow it?

Lost in her daydream, Samphire set off to find Aelia. Raditz and Nappa were probably in meeting with Vegeta now. And Aelia… was probably still with Freeza, entertaining him no doubt. That's why she was tuning her _pea-pau_ before.

Yawning, "I wish I had someone to _train_ with!" Samphire headed down the hallway, bored and hoping her attendant would be finished soon so she wouldn't be so bored. Freeza wouldn't keep her long, would he?

The music was still playing when she approached the door. Four guards instead of six or eight this time. "Hey, can I come in?" she asked the guards with a friendly smile. Knowing the answer would be yes, she started forward.

One of the guards grabbed her arm sharply. "Lord Freeza has requested this be private entertainment," he snapped.

Samphire blinked, severely confused. "Huh? 'Private'? Since when does-"

The wheels clicked in her head. "No way," she finally said in a low whisper.

"Lord Freeza has requested-"

Samphire's fist was smashing his face in before he could finish his last sentence.

The other three raised their guns and opened fire, shouting. Samphire managed to dodge the first wave of attacks, planting a firm roundhouse kick on the closest guard. He was sent flying; the new shape in his neck definitely _not_ normal. Samphire winced, silently saying an apology before she turned, a bit too late.

The guards didn't miss. Samphire slumped to the ground, not dead, merely stunned and unable to move except for her face. "Aelia," she whispered. "AELIA!"

The music kept on playing from behind the closed doors.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Freeza twirled his drink delicately as the young Hibian girl sat in front of him, dressed in the robes of her people while she played her instrument. It was a traditional song, no doubt, as it sounded strange to Freeza's ears and probably was beautiful music in her eyes. Still, she was talented, though useless.

He had taken an interest in the young girl because he could not figure out just why that stubborn monkey prince had insisted all these years that she remain alive. Aelia of Hibi had never been a fighter, she was completely useless aside from being that bratty fiancée of his' attendant. So why did Vegeta insist on her survival? Maybe it was because he wanted to please his fiancée in some way thanks to Freeza's orders of them not joining as husband and wife formally. But that didn't seem right. There had to be something else going on, because keeping the girl alive simply didn't make sense.

So, Freeza had invited the girl to dance for him. The bells that adorned her ankle were incredibly hypnotizing when she danced, but that wasn't anything special. There were plenty of slave girls who could dance, and their dances were far more erotic than this girl's modest versions. He had no interest in tribal dances. Once the dance ended, he asked her of her other talents. She could recite poetry from memory even though she didn't know how to read. Whatever, there were bards on her planet, that was certain. Now she was playing this instrument, and he still couldn't figure out just why in all hell Vegeta insisted she remain alive! Or, even, avoiding the destruction of her planet.

There was only one other reason he could think of as to why that stubborn Saiya-jin would insist she survive and avoid destroying her home planet. And there was only one way to find out.

As Aelia continued to play, Zarbon approached and whispered in his ears, "Vegeta has left the meeting with Raditz and Nappa, earlier than expected. He's heading this direction, but maybe not here."

"Excellent," Freeza smirked, speaking softly. "Right on time; I can't _stand_ listening to this dribble anymore. Excuse yourself Zarbon."

"But sir-"

"I said _excuse_ yourself."

As Zarbon left, gunfire sounded outside. The situation was getting even better; Vegeta was certain to come to investigate. Aelia didn't hear, probably too involved in her music as the song was at a point of crescendo.

Freeza smirked, then used his _ki_ to transport himself, incredibly fast, to right in front of the Hibian girl. Aelia gasped, stopping the music.

"You should be honored; I've never been interested in a _woman_ before," Freeza said with a sadistic grin.

Aelia screamed, throwing her instrument aside as she ran for the doors. It was no use. Freeza was suddenly on top of her, pushing her to the ground. Her right hand free, she tried to strike him, the picks still attached to her fingertips but that too was futile. She was far too slow for Freeza. Far, far too slow.

_Alright, little damsel in distress,_ Freeza thought as he forced himself to kiss her, pressing his hips hard against her own and laughing as she wriggled beneath him, still screaming. _Your prince should surely come to rescue you from the big, bad monster!_

Aelia kept screaming and screaming; panic was flowing throughout Freeza's body. There was no way he was interested in her enough to even do what she thought he was going to do, and if Vegeta didn't come, then this all would have been for nothing! Curse that monkey, he had better show!

Just when Freeza was fumbling for something else to try and do to stall time, the doors blew off their hinges in a massive explosion, debris flying everywhere. The numbers on Freeza's scouter were climbing; fourteen thousand, fifteen thousand…

The scouter exploded as Freeza was sent flying off of Aelia's still screaming form. A satisfied smirk formed on his face even as he crashed on the ground, skidding across the room. Zarbon was suddenly inside, shouting for the guards that would never come. And standing in the doorway was an enraged Saiya-jin Prince with one hand extended from a vicious _ki_ blast.

"Vegeta!" Zarbon shouted. "How dare you attack Lord Freeza! You should be killed for treason!"

"Did I give you permission to return, Zarbon?" Freeza barked. "I said, _excuse_ yourself!"

Bewildered and sputtering, Zarbon left.

Aelia was curled on the ground, sobbing, covering her face.

There was a deadly calm as Vegeta approached her weeping form. He knelt down on one knee, holding out his hand to help her up. "Take my hand, woman!" he barked.

Instead of taking his hand, Aelia pushed herself up by herself and sprang to her feet, running out of the room, not looking back.

Freeza watched Vegeta's hand fall to his side, almost limp. Chuckling, Freeza stood and laughed, almost hysterical. "You're so completely _stupid_, Vegeta," he sneered. "You really think I was going to rape _her?_ You're fully aware of my preferences; you cracked enough jokes about Zarbon that you'd think you'd be smart enough to realize it was a ploy."

Vegeta said nothing, only stared him down with a dull expression.

"Now I know your little secret, monkey, and don't you worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll just use it to my… advantage," Freeza chuckled. "You're lucky only Zarbon saw this happen; I won't try you for treason. No one will know but me. However, rest assured, Vegeta: if you don't destroy Hibi in the next twenty-four hours your secret _will_ get out. Imagine, will Nappa and Raditz be so eager to follow in your footsteps knowing that you're _in love_ with a woman? In love enough to actually _not_ destroy a planet? You poor excuse for a Saiya-jin! And to think… you're their _prince!"_

"LIAR!" Vegeta burst out, enraged.

Freeza cackled as Vegeta turned around briskly and ran out of the room. It would be only a matter of time before one of the two things would win: Vegeta's pride or his love for this stupid girl.

It was a pity he had to keep it a secret for now. He would have loved to take a bet.

Rage fueled him. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Never before in his life had he felt such pure, cold rage as when he heard Aelia's screams of terror. He hadn't even thought about what was going on, or taken the situation logically at all. Of course Freeza wouldn't touch her! He didn't like women! Besides, what the hell did it matter to him if Aelia got raped or not? She was still fully capable of teaching him to read or write, even if she had to have a bandage in between her legs for a few days!

What in all hell _had_ gotten into him? He had actually _struck_ Freeza! What the hell was _wrong_ with him? Did he _want_ to die? _No one_ ever struck Freeza and lived, _ever_. He should've been killed on the spot! But instead he was taunted by Freeza and presented with the most ridiculous claim he'd ever heard in his entire life.

"In love", Vegeta muttered with hate. Hah! What a pathetic _joke!_ There was not a chance in hell that he was in love with that stupid woman, and he would prove it, he would fucking _prove_ it!

Freeza wanted Hibi? He'd _get_ Hibi. He'd burn it all. Destroy the whole thing. Kill each and every single one of its inhabitants. He'd crush them all personally. In fact, he'd take on the entire planet by himself!

_You poor excuse for a Saiya-jin!_ Freeza's voice echoed in his ears, taunting him.

No. _No_. He was _NOT_ a poor excuse! He was the best there ever was!

Vegeta kept running until he reached the training center. Raditz and Nappa were arguing; he didn't know what about and he didn't care. "Raditz! Nappa!" he barked. "We're leaving. Go get your armor; we're going to Hibi."

"Hibi?" Raditz echoed. "What's on Hibi?"

"It's one of the two last planets _Lord_ Freeza wants on his precious little list!" Vegeta snapped. "C'mon! Get going! We don't have all day and I'm _dying_ for a full-scale slaughter!"

With the sounds of Raditz and Nappa cheering in his ears, Vegeta turned around and ran out of the room and straight to his quarters, ready to put on his scouter and leave. The paper with the co-ordinates to Earth sat on the table. Muttering, Vegeta grabbed it and tucked it in. He'd tell Raditz later.

The sound of bells down the corridor caught his attention. His heart began to pound. Emotions, conflicting, battled inside of him. He wanted to kill her. No, he didn't. He wanted something else. _NO_. He wanted to _kill_ her!

No. He didn't.

Yes, he did!

He turned around and found himself facing Aelia.

Her eyes, as usual, were downcast.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta swallowed, trying to battle his rage. There she was, standing before him, looking ashamed and sheepish. Her head was down, and she was fumbling for words. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

It only fueled him.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Vegeta demanded, snarling. His fists were clenched tight. "You had _better_ talk, woman! I'm on my way out to completely destroy a planet. One you know very well in fact, so make it quick!"

Aelia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her hands were together, each finger intertwined.

"If you have nothing to say, then get the hell out of my way!" Vegeta snapped, ready to push her out of the doorway, but she stood firm.

"T-Thank you," she whispered, bowing to him twice. "You… you actually p-protected me. I never thought you'd protect me-"

"You're half-Saiya-jin," Vegeta cut her off angrily. "You think I want a Saiya-jin quarter-breed with _his_ genetics running around? You're a stupid fool. It has nothing to do with you! Now get the hell out of my way."

She looked stung, but nodded. "Yes, Prince." She bowed again and stepped out of his way, her head down.

Vegeta brushed past, keeping his eyes forward. Damn his heart! Why was it pounding so damn _hard?_ Like he was doing something _wrong_, but he wasn't, he knew he wasn't-

"Prince Vegeta-sama, where are you going?"

He stopped walking.

He could almost feel her hovering, waiting for his answer.

He silenced the voice in the back of his mind that told him to stop, that this was wrong.

"To Hibi," he snorted.

"Why are you-"

Vegeta turned around, enraged. "To destroy it, you fool!" he shouted. "I just told you I was on my way to-"

To his complete and utter shock, Aelia flung herself at him. She was clutching onto his shoulders, her head in his shoulders and pressed against him for a moment, a moment far too short for the pounding in his chest's liking before she slid down, her hands finding his and clutching onto them tightly, sobbing.

This wasn't what he had in mind the few times he'd allowed himself to imagine coming into physical contact with her would be like.

"P-please, Prince!" she cried out, her tears hysterical now. She shook her head over and over, her hair wild in her face as she begged. _"Please!_ Please, don't do it, don't destroy Hibi, you can't destroy Hibi, you just can't!"

"Give me a damn good reason why I can't!" he roared, jerking his hands away from her so hard she fell forward. Aelia kept on the ground, still sobbing as she reached up for his hands again to beg. He slapped them away once, twice. Again and again as she begged, "Please, Prince Vegeta! You can't do this! Please, oh _please_ don't do this, don't destroy Hibi, it's my home, my only home…"

"GIVE ME A REASON!" he shouted so loud the walls it seemed the walls shook. "Give me a fucking reason not to! _Look me in the eyes and give me a damn good reason as to why I shouldn't go!"_

His words echoed. His heart pounded even harder, so hard that he thought it must force itself out of his chest. If she looked at him, if she looked in his eyes, if he finally was able to look into her eyes and see them…

If she would only look at him…

Aelia shook her head, sobbing. "Prince…"

Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her in the air above him. "_LOOK ME IN THE EYES!!"_ he screamed. "_LOOK. AT. ME!!"_

She just shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut with tears.

Vegeta dropped her. He watched her crumble on the ground, fallen. He stepped over her, silent. She tried to scramble to him, but he used his _ki_ to take off running so fast she would never catch up. He heard her scream his title and name in agony, but he didn't look back.

She never looked at him. Not one glance.

Raditz and Nappa were waiting by their space pods when he got outside to the dock. Vegeta shouted the co-ordinates to be set and the three of them climbed into their pods and took off.

The inhabitants of Hibi was gone in less than a day.

When Vegeta and the others arrived home the next morning, he was greeted with a sobbing, enraged Samphire.

"How could you?!" she shrieked. "How could you… you just go and do that?! Are you so goddamn heartless?! You fucking bastard, are you _really_ that fucking heartless?!"

Vegeta stared at her with cold, empty eyes. "I don't have a heart for _anyone_," he snapped softly.

Samphire slapped him, letting out a scream of anger. Vegeta merely laughed in her face.

As for Aelia, she was veiled in dark black, her eyes as usual downcast.

Vegeta passed her, hoping to come up with some wise-ass remark about how surely her mother had died along with the rest of them, but he didn't. Instead, he kept his eyes forward, not at all looking at Aelia. He would never speak to her ever again.

Less than a week later, Vegeta and the others would be deployed to the fifth planet Leung for Freeza's pleasure grounds, which was a full year and a half away in distance, not half as close as Hibi or Jiu. Raditz, however, would take a detour to the planet Earth to look for his brother, Kakarot. At Raditz's death, however, Vegeta and Nappa too, would disappear to go to Earth. No one knew why, but Nappa would never return to Freeza's empire. Vegeta would be heard of only once, and then the excitement would focus on the Planet Namek and Vegeta's open rebellion against Freeza.

To everyone's surprise, Freeza would be defeated. And the moment the empire began to dissolve was when Aelia finally left.

***

Three years passed since Hibi had become barren with the death and destruction of its people. Three years since the collapse one of the largest empires that the galaxy would ever see. The remnants of Freeza's empire were busy trying to regain whatever control they could have over the situation. However, much to the surprise of everyone no one returned to try and take control of the empire that was no more, or even conquer. Not even Vegeta.

She was surprised when she heard that Vegeta was on this planet. It seemed ironic that he would go to the place where he had first really been defeated to try and settle. For what reason, she knew not, and it was rather obvious that he hadn't taken it over or destroyed it. Maybe it was because of the sheer beauty it had to offer? This planet, she had to admire, was incredibly beautiful. The fact that Kakarot hadn't destroyed it made her happy in a sense. Not even his Saiya-jin instincts to destroy and kill had won him over enough to destroy this place, she thought to herself. She could see why. It was more beautiful than even the tropical paradise Hibi had been.

Her scouter blinked faster as she flew. His power level was definitely locked on. Kakarot, she had been told, was the most powerful being on the planet. Second to him was Vegeta, so all she had to do was find the second most powerful being and she would find him.

Why had Vegeta decided to settle here? There had to be good reason. Maybe he _was_ ruling and some of the things she had taught him ended up sticking after all. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe he was just waiting for the day to become stronger than Kakarot? Now _that_ she could see. It probably drove him crazy, the thought of Raditz's younger brother being stronger than him. Kakarot was only a third-class Saiya-jin; being weaker than that must be a thorn in the Prince's side.

Her smile faded. She mustn't forget why she was here. Never before that day had she felt so much pain and confusion. He'd saved her and destroyed her both in the same day. She never knew why or how he could save her from potentially being raped by Freeza one minute and then rush off to destroy Hibi the next. She would never understand it. But despite it all… he had still done it.

She remembered him clearly screaming at her to look him in the eyes. She didn't know why he had insisted on that. She had been his fiancée's _attendant_. Servant. Slave, practically. She was not worthy to ever look upon the Saiya-jin prince's face. That was the first thing she had ever been told when she was taken to his planet to serve Samphire. No matter what, they said, she must _never_ look at the Prince or the King's faces. They were superior to her, and if she wanted to maintain a life with them and not be discarded as fodder, she must never look at them. So why would he demand it? Why?

There were so many questions and none of them had good answers, but she did know one thing: Vegeta would finally see her look at him today. Because she was there to try and kill him. And if she didn't look at him, well, she wouldn't be able to kill him. Killing, she knew, required being able to look at one's target.

She was no warrior. It didn't matter that she was half-Saiya-jin; she wasn't a warrior, and this was asking to get killed, but she had to try. For Hibi. For her mother. For her people.

She knew she would die trying to kill him. She was prepared for it. Ready, even. Maybe, if was able to talk before she died, she would tell him the truth. She would tell him that she had loved him, and would've done anything to remain at his side and help him. That _that_ was the real reason she had been teaching him to read and write as well as take care of Samphire. She had adored Samphire, but she'd loved Vegeta in spite of his anger and rage despite it all. And she could have lived her entire life in peace with it, if only to be near him and help him.

But now… it was too late. And she would have to avenge her people and come to peace. At least then if she were dead she would not be in love with the man who murdered her people. And she would take him down with her, if she could.

The scouter stopped blinking, pointed downwards. Aelia looked down at the strange buildings below. He was inside! Why was he inside, she wondered? Maybe he lived there?

Dropping down from the sky, Aelia approached the windows quietly, lowering her power level so he wouldn't sense her. It was nighttime; if she could catch him off guard, there might be away to get around his strength and finish him. There surely must be a way. People were probably too intimidated by the concept of a power level to even focus hard enough to _do_ so more often than not!

As Aelia rose quietly to look in the windows, her heart stopped. There he was wearing a modification of the Saiya-jin armor she was so used to. He was shouting, but not in anger. More like frustration. Her target was in sight.

Preparing her mind quietly and focusing her own inner _ki_ on the vitals that every being had, Aelia was getting ready to strike when the blue haired woman entered the room, carrying a small child, an infant. She could hear the woman shouting through the window, also frustrated.

Her heart broke in more ways than one when she realized just exactly what was going on. That woman was carrying Vegeta's _son_. Here, she realized, he had made a _family_.

That was why this planet was in tact. That was why Vegeta hadn't left to try and claim the remnants of Freeza's lost empire, or seek power on his own. He must have found a part of himself here and decided to remain and create a family.

Aelia hugged herself tightly, weeping softly into her arms. There was no way now. No way she could kill him, or even try. He had a _family_. If she did that, she would be just as bad as those she had watched and despised in the past for killing innocents. And even though Vegeta was far from innocent, his son certainly deserved to grow up with his father. And since she couldn't do it... she cried.

After a few minutes Aelia moved away from the windows and stood. She wiped her eyes gently. Her mind was made up. She would respect the new life Vegeta had made, no longer an agent of Freeza's ruthless army, and put his actions in the past. The Vegeta who had destroyed Hibi, after all, was not the father to an infant child. Therefore, she would not attempt, even if she would fail miserably, to kill the Vegeta of now. And he would never know, ever, that she had been in love with him.

Smiling sadly to herself and forcing to ignore a sadness that was as deep as this planet's oceans, Aelia floated high in the air and once she reached a good enough altitude, took off at full speed towards the area where she had landed in her own space pod, giving the new home of the Saiya-jin Prince not one glance before leaving Earth – and him- in peace.


End file.
